


Italy's Pasta Fix

by Wrockstargirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Hetalia, North Italy - Freeform, Other, Pasta, Yum, much wow, so cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy needs one thing more than any other thing- Pasta. A crack-y oneshot about Italy and Pasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italy's Pasta Fix

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, hello and welcome to my first ever published fanfic! I would really appriciate so concrit, but please be gentle and try not to stomp on my fragile, fangirl heart. And I am super sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy my wonderfully crack-y fanfic!

I woke up that morning and I immediately clutched my stomach in pain. I wanted it. I NEEDED it. NOW. 

I raced downstairs, not bothering to put on clothes. I quickly went to one of my cabinets, the one I knew had my tools. My treasures. My toys. I pulled out a big silver pot and filled it with cold water before placing it on the stove and turning it up all the way. "Come on, baby" I whispered. "Boil for daddy". 

As I waited in agony for the water to boil, I searched through the cupboards again, this time for a familiar cardboard box. I finally found the box and pulled it out with a contented sigh. "We meet again" I whispered. I hastily opened the box and took a deep sniff as the scent of wheat flour, salt and eggs, all combined in water and made into something so beautiful and so ITALIAN. The water was finally at a boil, so I pulled out the noodles and, without breaking them, placed them into the water. I turned down the heat and wiggled a bit in impatience. "Cook fast, mea bella" I whispered to it. I rushed around, grabbing a bowl, a fork, and a colander, all the while muttering "cook faster, cook faster, cook faster". When at last the time had come and the noodles were done, I turned off the heat and strained out the water. By now I was breathing very heavily and sweating profusely. I put the pasta into the bowl and brought it to the table. My arm shaky from anticipation, I picked up my fork and twirled on a large forkful. 

I placed a fork into my mouth and just exploded. I was gasping and sputtering; my limbs were shaking uncontrollably and I felt a familiar but no less intense bliss flood my body. "P-p-p-pa-pa-pa-pa..." I whispered. I gasped as I swallowed the warm, slippery strings. 

I took a gasping breath and my body relaxed for a moment and I was left dazed. My eyes came into focus and all my thoughts and feelings came out in one, single word. 

"PASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
